


Insecurity

by Marque



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College!AU, Reibert - Freeform, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marque/pseuds/Marque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communicating your feelings, even to the one you love, is not always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity

“Why do you think I’m here!? Why do you think I came all the fucking way from Stohess?! You think they have better Starbucks here than they do there!?” He was furious, fists clenched at his sides and his breaths short, shallow.

“Why do you have to keep on doubting me, Bert!? What did I ever do to make you doubt me?”

“It’s not that I doubt you!” The taller boy said quickly, shaking his head. He was shivering all over, arms wrapped tightly around himself and eyes glistening with tears that threatened to spill any moment now.

“I don’t doubt you, Reiner! I just… “ His voice fell and he couldn’t seem to find the right words. “What if you’re making a mistake…. You moved here because of me but I don’t want you loosing your chance! I just… Just…”

“So what?” The blond interrupted him roughly.” What are you trying to say? That I should have just let you move across the country and be happy with it? Really Bert, if you didn’t fucking want me to come you could have just said so!”

“It’s not that!” Bertholdt’s voice was shaky as he tried defending himself and explaining. “I did want you to come, I want you here, I want to be with you! I just don’t want you giving up on your plans and future because of me! I am worried about you, Reiner!”

The blond stared at him and for a moment it seemed he would start shouting again. But he didn’t. Slowly his strained body slumped, his clenched fists shook and then loosened. He looked away.

“What future…” He said bitterly, looking away. “I failed my fucking future with my exams… Just face it - no college will take me with such grades. And it really doesn’t matter if I work at Starbucks here or there…”

“Reiner…” Bertoldt’s voice was soft and he came closer, touching his boyfriend’s arm gently. “I don’t think that’s true.” He said quietly. “If you try I believe you will get a place. Maybe not at the top top one but you can still get good education. And if not college, there are other options too, you know? It’s not “college or Starbucks forever”. You can do so many things still and I just… I don’t want to be holding you back from that.”

“So what?” Reiner looked up at him, still angry, still so bitter. “You want to break up? Cause I’m such a bloody failure?”

“No.” This time Bert’s tone was firm and looked Reiner in the eyes. “I want you to think about your future and your options. I want to help you, if you’ll let me. I just don’t want you thinking Starbucks is all you can do cause that’s not true.”

It didn’t seem that Reiner was convinced. He held Bert’s gaze for a moment and then looked away again. His skin itched with this horrible dread, this paralysing fear he was trying so hard to run away from. He didn’t look like the kind of guy that could get scared, tall and bulky and strong. He was never allowed to be scared or weak, not when his dad left, not when his mother fell ill last year and not when he failed his final exams so fucking badly there was no chance in hell anywhere would take him. So he didn’t. He wore his wide smile and told everyone how much fun Starbucks was. He was so glad for Bert getting into his dream college. He boasted about moving in with him because hey, they had Starbucks in Trost too, ha ha ha.

“Hey.” Bertholdt stroked down his arm and slid his sweaty palm into his. “It’s gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. I wanna know your opinions. The good and the bad.


End file.
